


Golden Needles, Names We Take In Vain

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Breeding, Cheating, Corruption, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Harems, Kissing, MILFs, Maledom, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multi, Muscles, Nipple Play, Open Marriage, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tsunderes, Vaginal Sex, Widowed, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: A wandering trainer named Richard stumbles into a backwater town. He teaches some of the local children about how to be a Pokemon trainer in  exchange for a room, some food, and open access to their mothers' pussies whenever he wants. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Golden Needles, Names We Take In Vain

Richard stops when he sees a beat-up wooden sign, hanging from the post by only one chain. He wipes the dust from its surface and reveals the writing underneath it: _”Welcome to Newham Town!”_. Past the sign is a handful of buildings with sagging roofs. By any reasonable estimation, this is a ghost town, but he’s running rather low on supplies and figures it’s worth a shot.

Richard is a Pokemon trainer in his mid-twenties. He’s already cleared the hurdles of gym badges and the Elite Four when he was still a teenager, so he’s garnered a good bit of fame in his career, more so than a lot of other trainers who started their journeys as children and never made it too far. A few years ago, he found out that offering his services as a teacher to up-and-coming Pokemon trainers turned out to be a much more stable source of income than living off of prize money from battles. He wanders from town to town, stays for a few months while he teaches the resident children how to follow in his footsteps, and is rewarded rather handsomely by their mothers, in both money and pleasure. From his years of travelling exclusively on foot, he has a rugged build to him, with long, brown hair, a toned musculature and a stamina to rival some Pokemon. Whispers of his name are spoken all throughout the Kanto region by mothers both single and taken; tales of an athletic trainer who teaches children how to live in the world in exchange for money and sex. Sometimes he asks the mothers for sex, others he just shows up at their doorstep and they throw themselves at him, desperate for the touch of a younger man to substitute for their dead or unsatisfying husbands. Because of this, combined with his godlike virility, over two dozen children in the Kanto region call Richard their father, although they’ve never actually seen him.

He walks into the worn-down building labeled “Tavern”. Inside, a handful of people are gathered. Most of them are middle-aged, and about half of them are women. He takes a seat at the bar in between two women about twice his age, both of them side-eyeing him curiously. The one on his left claps a hand on his shoulder.

“Howdy, stranger! Haven’t seen you ‘round these parts before!” a blonde woman with a powerful grip greets.

“Hey. The name’s Richard. Yours?”

“I’m Basil! Welcome to our little town! I know it ain’t look like much, but we do our best to make it good. So, what are you lookin’ for this far out, city boy?” she asks teasingly, taking a sip of her whiskey.

He turns his head towards her and meets her gaze. “Well, I’m a wandering Pokemon trainer, and this was the first town that I’ve seen in a few days. My water and food stocks are running a little low, so I thought I’d pop in and get refueled, at the very least.”

“Ohh, a Pokemon trainer, eh? My son’s nine, and he’s just itchin’ to get out there and become a Pokemon trainer himself.” She sighs. “I’ll miss him, but that’s just life.”

He smiles warmly at her. “So, what’s it like around here? What do you do?”

She chuckles. “Oh, lil ol’ me? I’m just a farmer. Me an’ my hubby been tendin’ a farm here for the past 23 years.” Her joyful expression softens slightly. “Like everyone else here, though, we’re still dirt poor. All our crops are used by the people and Pokemon here as food, so there’s none left over for us ta sell. Usually, towns like ours get money from the kids we send out, but all the Pokemon we got ‘round here are used for practical things, like the Rhyhorn we got pullin’ our plow, so nobody rightly knows how to use them for battle. So, we’re stuck in a kinda loop of kids bein’ sent on their journeys and comin’ back empty-handed. All our houses and roads ain’t been repaired in the past decade, and the little money we do got just gets passed around between the merchants here. It’s right depressin’, I tell ya.”

Basil takes another long swig from her bottle. Richard grins, seeing the sad tale of Newham town as a blessing in disguise. “You know, I sell my services as a teacher of younger trainers, so I could show your kids how to catch a Pokemon if you’d like.”

The blonde farmer nearly spits out her drink. “Really?! Oh my, that’d be mighty kind o’ ya! Here, let me get the other moms; they’ll love to hear this!”

She sets the bottle down and walks away. A few moments later, she comes back with two other women in tow. “There he is, gals! Told ya he was a hottie!” She gestures to a thin brunette standing on her right with a shy expression on her face. “This one here’s Lime.” She gestures to a plump woman with dark hair and a kind smile on her left. “And this pretty lady’s name is Campanula!”

“H-Hi…” Lime greets sheepishly.

“Hey there, sugar!” Campanula says in a welcoming tone. “Basil told us that you were gonna teach our kids how to be Pokemon trainers!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I’ll happily take your kids under my wing, but my services ain’t free. I gotta make a living too, y’know.”

“B-But...We don’t have any money...That’s why we need you to train our kids in the first place…” Lime stammers, touching the tips of her fingers together.

Richard grins knowingly. “Well, I can take a rain check on the money until your kids hit the big time. ‘Til then, though, there are...other forms of payment I accept,” he says mysteriously, not attempting to hide his staring at Campanula’s generous bust and growing tentpole.

“W-what are you-”

“We can discuss the details later. How about I show your kids how to catch a Pokemon and we’ll go from there?”

The three mothers exchange glances and smile. “Sounds good. Let’s introduce you to the kids!” Basil says cheerfully, turning towards the door.

* * *

After a few hours, each of the mothers’ five children are the proud owners of their very own Sandiles and the knowledge of how to catch them. Richard stands with their mothers and watches them play with their new friends, happily running and chasing each other around.

“Wow...So this is what it’s like to have a Pokemon as a friend…” Lime whispers in awe.

Basil sniffles and wipes joyful tears from her eyes. “Wahh! It’s so beautiful!”

The veteran trainer smiles for a moment, then his face turns serious. “Alright, I showed you what I can do. Let’s talk payment.”

The three mothers all stare at him with doe-eyed expressions. He continues to speak now that he has their attention. “This is just the tip of the iceberg when it comes to being a Pokemon trainer. It’s a rough world out there, and if those kids want to even stand a chance, they gotta know the basics. I can teach them that and then some. First aid, wilderness survival, money management, effectively using their Pokemon’s abilities both in and out of battle, just to name a few. I can give them the best training they can get this side of the continent, and it’ll pay dividends when they come back with wallets full of cash.”

“Well, I trust that you c’n teach our kids how to be ace trainers, but that don’t mean squat unless we got money, right?” Basil says dejectedly.

“Not necessarily. Like I said earlier, I’ll take other, more unorthodox forms of payment and then come back for the real money later.”

“What are these ‘other forms of payment’ that you keep bringing up?” Campanula asks, crossing her arms.

“Well, for one thing, I’ll need a place to sleep and some food on the table. This training can take months, so expect me to stick around for a while if you want to go through with it. In addition, there’s something a bit more...selfish that you can pay me with.” He turns his head towards the kids to make sure they aren’t looking, then firmly grabs Basil’s tight ass, toned and muscular from all the long, arduous hours she’s spent on the farm.

The blonde blushes a bright red and smacks his hand away. “What the hell do you think you’re doin’, pervert?! I’m a married woman!” she hisses, flashing her ring.

Richard grins smugly. “Is that how it’s gonna be? Well then, I guess I’ll just move on to the next town and leave this place in the dust,” he says, turning away from them.

“No, wait! Please don’t leave!” Lime calls out, grabbing his shoulder.

He turns toward her. “Now that’s more like it. Are you all prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure a good future for your children?” he asks, laying it on as thick as he can.

Lime and Campanula nod. Basil scoffs and turns her head, but Richard ignores her.

“If you want me to stay, you have to all become my comfort women and bend to my every whim. For the next few months, whenever I say to suck my cock, you get on your knees and suck my fucking cock. When I come over to your room, your ass better be in the air, ready for me to pound you until you can’t fucking move. When I’m fucking your used-up cunts and tell you that I’m about to cum, you wrap your legs around me and take in all inside you. There’s not a snowball’s chance in hell that you _won’t_ be pregnant by the time I leave. If you have husbands, you better come up with some good excuses, ‘cause I don’t give two shits if they find out or not. Is that clear?”

All the friendliness in his voice is gone. What’s left is a man with lust burning in his eyes, his voice callous and uncaring. The three women shift uncomfortably where they stand. Campanula is the first to break the uncomfortable silence. “What the hell, it sounds like fun. I’ll do it.”

“I-I don’t really want to, but I’ll do it, too…” Lime stammers cutely.

Basil looks back and forth between the two women and lets out a frustrated sigh. “Fine, I’ll indulge your lil pervy dreams, but don’t expect this to mean that I’m gonna like it.”

Richard’s face contorts into an evil grin. “Perfect. You girls won’t regret this.”

* * *

Four months have passed. Every day, Richard has taught the children the valuable skills needed to become a Pokemon trainer and survive out in the world on their own. He’s become a sort of big brother figure to them, and he can see a little bit more of himself in them with each passing day.

However, after a long day’s work, he always makes sure to reward himself by taking his pick of the three MILFs at his disposal. He’s done every sex position imaginable with each of them, and by now he’s memorized each of their little mannerisms and, more importantly, the spots that drive them mad with pleasure.

Of the three, his favorite is Campanula due to how quickly she accepted her position and how she makes it very clear that she enjoys their rough, passionate sessions with loud, unrestrained moans and drool trailing out of her mouth as he pounds her pussy. Her thicker figure is a nice bonus too, and she’s proud of her body, no matter how plump she gets. She makes no effort to hide her attraction to him, and sometimes she even felt brave enough to be the one to ask for sex, not that Richard ever had a reason to say no. Despite how open she is, however, Richard has heard no qualms from her husband, leaving him to think that she’s a master of code-switching and keeping secrets or they’re in an open relationship and her husband is plowing another woman just as hard as Richard’s plowing his wife.

While not as vocal as her chubbier friend, Lime is still a lot of fun to be around for entirely different reasons. Outside of the bedroom, she likes to play the coy act, rambling on about how she’s betraying her late husband and that she’s only doing this for her children, but as soon as Richard takes off his clothes and shows her his rugged body, she starts singing a different tune. She silences all of her complaints and becomes perfectly obedient, taking any punishment he dishes out on her in stride. She doesn’t express her pleasure through wake-the-neighborhood screams like Campanula, rather, she has soft, stifled moans, covering her mouth in an attempt to make as little noise as possible. Every time they fuck, Richard makes it a personal goal of his to make her moan loudly before she’s able to cover it up, and, so far, he hasn’t failed once. His next goal is to get her to admit that he’s a better lay than her husband, but that one will take a little more care, so for now he’s biding his time and waiting for just the right moment.

And then, of course, there’s Basil. The friendly demeanor she had when she first welcomed Richard to the town is now completely gone. That woman’s willpower must be made out of iron, since she’s a master at concealing orgasms out of spite. Every time she sees Richard, she never fails to shoot him a look that’s positively dripping with poison. She’s usually able to keep her bored expression the entire time they’re having sex, so whenever Richard does manage to break her concentration or, even better, make her moan, he takes the same pleasure from it as he does whenever he comes out on top of a long-winded battle.

When the townsfolk see how grown up the children are despite their young age, their hearts swell with pride and gratitude. In fact, some of the other resident mothers are thinking about employing Richard’s services for their own children, depending on how his current pupils turn out. However, there are rumors floating around about how Richard is sexually exploiting the mothers in exchange for his knowledge, though they remain tight-lipped about it when asked.

When Richard warned the three MILFs that he was virile, he wasn’t kidding. In less than a week, all of them had positive pregnancy tests thanks to him and now, four months later, they're all sporting some pretty noticeable baby bumps, though they’ve kept this a secret from him so far. Campanula has been able to hide it thanks to her additional weight, making the swollen belly and breasts a non-issue for the time being. Lime became the talk of the town as whispers are passed around about who the father is and what could make her snap like this to betray her poor late husband, ones that she thankfully hasn’t overheard. Basil fumes with every step she takes, cursing “that goddamn sonuvabitch Richard” for spoiling her hard-earned musculature with a baby and forcing her to come up with lies around her husband.

This past week, all five of Richard’s students had their tenth birthdays, and he’s happy to say that there’s nothing left for him to teach them. They decided to leave for their journey together tomorrow, making today the last day of Richard’s tenure at Newham town, or so he thinks. Either way, he wants to reward himself for a job well done by ending his stay off with a bang: inviting all three women over to his hotel room and fucking them raw until the sun comes up.

He’s waiting on top of his bed, already stark naked, when he hears a knock at the door. Grinning, he opens it up, and on the other side are his three favorite MILFs. “Hey, sugar,” Campanula greets with a kiss on his cheek, completely ignoring the erect cock brushing against her inner thigh. “You ready for the night of your life?”

“Oh, you know I am. I’m gonna make sure none of you ladies ever forget me,” he says confidently.

Campanula purrs sultrily. Basil scoffs. Lime blushes and turns away. The rugged trainer turns around and sits down on the bed with his back to the wall, cock pointing straight up at the ceiling. “Everyone strip,” he demands.

The three women enter the room and do as he says, with Campanula shaking her hips in a teasing manner while the other two do it silently. His dick jumps unconsciously when he sees their bodies, each of them deliciously attractive in its own right. “Now, who wants to be first to get my dick?” he asks, folding his hands behind his head and thrusting his hips forward slightly.

“Me! Me! Me!” the thick woman shouts, jumping excitedly up and down and making her curves jiggle.

“That’s what I thought it’d be. Well, come on, then! This cock ain’t gonna ride itself!”

Campanula bounds over to the bed and positions herself on top of his cock. “Tch...Slut…” Basil whispers under her breath, folding her arms underneath her generous bust.

“I’m just honest with myself, Basil,” she replies, keeping her head turned away from who she’s speaking to. “My husband and I are mature enough to admit that we don’t satisfy each other anymore and that it’s okay to see other people to fill in the gaps. That doesn’t mean we love each other any less than any other couple.”

Basil blushes a bright red and turns her head with an exaggerated _harrumph!_. Campanula, who’s been grinding her pussy lips against the very tip of Richard’s crown the entire time she’s been talking, spears herself on his cock and taking his entire length in an instant. She moans hotly, leaning back and resting her palms against his muscular calves. She grinds her hips around on his thighs, tickling his balls with her coarse, black pubic hair, before lifting her body up. She takes care to leave only the tip inside of her pussy before she goes crashing back down, sending a fleshy ripple through her mature curves. She continues this rhythm of mercilessly riding him, her tits flopping every which way and dragging her chubby, pregnant belly against his toned abdomen.

“I’m so grateful to you for helping my sons. They see you as a father figure, so why don’t I start treating you like one, too?” she says seductively, dragging a teasing finger down his chiseled chest.

While Richard enjoys just laying back and being pampered like a king, he also knows all of Campanula’s weak spots and knows what to do to drive her wild. He snakes one hand behind her body and starts gently caressing her curly hair, pulling apart each coil and feeling it spring back in place in his fingers. She giggles and sighs contentedly, but he isn’t done. With his other hand, he starts massaging her areola, tenderly rubbing his fingertips over her supple titflesh and trying to coax her inverted nipple out of its hiding place. All the while, she keeps slamming her hips down onto his cock so violently that the vibrations send quakes all the way up her body to her breasts. He leans his head forward and seals his lips around hers in a soft, passionate kiss, intertwining his tongue with hers in a show of deep affection. She sighs again, gazing at him with sultry, half-lidded eyes, wordlessly begging him for more.

His encouragement of her breast pays off, and her sensitive, pale pink nipple comes out into the open. At that moment, Richard switches his pleasuring of her upper body from “loving and gentle” to “rough and raw”. He tightly squeezes her nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, drawing out a muffled moan. With his opposite hand, he firmly grips a handful of her hair and pulls down, forcing her to break out of their kiss and stare at the wall above him, a path of saliva still connecting them temporarily. Her lurid groans now unobstructed, Richard starts pounding his hips away at her pussy, filling the room with rapid clapping as fleshy waves travel through her ass and thighs.

“FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK!” she screams, not afraid to let everything go and broadcast to the whole town that she’s getting railed.

“You like that, you perverted mother?!” he says through gritted teeth, pulling her head down harder and squeezing her nipples with as much force as he can muster.

“YES! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOUR COCK!”

With that confession, Richard slams his hips up one final time and blows his load. A guttural groan escapes his throat as Campanula devolves into a fit of screaming “FILL ME UP! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR CUM!” and other exclamations of the sort.

When he’s finished depositing his virile load into her already-pregnant pussy, she collapses backwards with an expression of pure bliss on her face. His cock slides up and out of her cunt as she falls down onto the bed, his cum oozing out of her slit.

“I really...really love your dick…” she says shamelessly in between deep breaths.

Richard looks toward the other two women lying in wait, shifting uncomfortably where they stand. He feels like today is going to be the day that he finally breaks down the remainders of Basil’s resistances. While a part of him wants to save that joy for last, he’s also rather impatient.

He stands up and points to the muscular blonde. “You. Bend over. Now,” he commands.

Basil sneers but complies, bending over the bed and presenting her toned ass to him. Campanula repositions herself to make room for the new body, sitting up and idly rubbing her pussy with a smug grin on her face. Richard plops his cock down on top of her taut assflesh, gripping the sides of her childbearing hips. He thrusts his hips back and forth a bit, sliding his cock against her ass and trying to tease her as much as he can.

“God, can you just get this over with, ya pervert?” she says angrily, turning her head towards him.

“Oh? Do you want me to fuck you? Use your big girl words, now,” he replies mockingly.

She growls. “Only a damn slut would want you!”

Campanula furrows her brow, but Richard holds up a hand to silence her. “The quicker you say it, the quicker you can leave.”

She lets out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I want you to have sex with me,” she says in the most emotionless voice she can muster.

“That’s not gonna cut it. Say ‘I want you to pound my pussy until I can’t walk’,” he orders, rubbing the crown of his cock against her slit.

“I want you to pound my pussy until I can’t walk.”

“Louder.”

“I want you to pound my pussy until I can’t walk.”

“Louder!” he demands, accentuating his order with a sharp spank.

“Ugh! I need you to fuck my dirty cunt until I forget my tiny-dicked husband and I’m walkin’ funny!”

Richard grins and thrusts his hips forward, immediately bottoming out inside of her, sharply clapping his hips against her ass. She moans from the sudden penetration and he leans forward, hovering his mouth right over her ear. “There, that wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he whispers.

“I’m a failure of a mother…” she says through gritted teeth.

The rugged trainer straightens his body out and immediately pounds her pussy at full speed. Her voice shifts into a series of sharp, staccato moans in time with their hips colliding together, and, no matter how many times Richard hears it, he always finds the way her southern drawl affects her moans to be incredibly endearing and arousing at the same time.. His balls swing forward and slap against her clit and thick blonde bush. Keeping one hand steady on her wide hips, he brings the other down on her toned ass in a series of sharp strikes, matching the rhythm of his hips connecting with hers. Her swollen, pregnant belly and breasts drag against the bed as Basil tightly grips a pillow, trying her best to maintain her composure.

“Mm, fuck, your pussy still squeezes down on my dick so tight even though you’ve popped two kids out of it. Guess all that hard work on the farm is really paying off, huh?”

“Oh, piss off...I could kick your ass, little man…”

He grins at her empty threat and keeps fucking her, moaning as her toned abdominal muscles massage his shaft. A crisp, cherry red handprint forms where he’s focusing his spanks. Satisfied, he stops the barrage of strikes and lines up his hand with the hot-to-the-touch mark. He gazes deep into the back of her blonde head, done up in a shoulder-length pixie cut. He can already feel his orgasm bubbling up from his balls, so he pulls out until only the tip of his cock is in her pussy and freezes.

“W-why did you stop?” she asks, her voice sounding much more needy than she wanted it to.

“Oh, just wanted to take a little break. Don’t wanna cum too quick, y’know?”

She grits her teeth. She’s so close to her orgasm, and Richard knows that. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around her torso and cupping her breasts. His hips stay locked in place while he hovers his head next to her ear. “If you admit that you love my cock, I’ll let you have your orgasm,” he whispers firmly.

Her voice cracks. “Mmf..Never...I could never tell such a bold-faced lie…”

Richard pulls out a little bit more until only the very tip of his crown remains inside of her.

“This is your last chance. Say it now or I’ll leave and you’ll never get my dick again.”

“Nng...Wait! I love your cock! I’m addicted to sex with you and my husband could never have a chance ‘a comparin’! Now please, let me cum!”

The trainer holds for a moment, then decides that her words were honest. He spears his entire length inside of her at once, swinging his balls forward and clapping against her clit. She stops holding back and lets out all of her pent-up, lurid moans and cums, pussy gushing around his cock. He grins in satisfaction, proud of himself for finally breaking what he previously thought was unbreakable. His own orgasm comes not too long after, but Basil’s mind is so clouded from the pleasure of finally giving into lust that she barely even notices his virile cum flooding her womb.

He pulls out and wipes the last droplets of cum on her inner thigh. She spreads her legs slightly to keep her balance, your cum slowly oozing out of her pussy and onto the floor. He wipes the sweat from his brow and locks eyes with Lime, the last woman who’s still standing. She was fiddling with her clit, but she stops in embarrassment as soon as she sees Richard looking at her.

“You know what’s coming next. Lay down on your back.”

The shy brunette swallows and complies. She turns her head to the side and comes face to face with Basil’s dazed, blissful expression, drool trailing out of her mouth and pooling on the bed beneath it. She looks back at Richard and nods, telling him that she’s ready as she lifts her legs into the air. The veteran trainer positions himself in front of her and lines up the tip of his cock with the entrance to her pussy. He grabs her knees and steadily pushes inside at a moderate pace. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets out a soft moan as he gradually spears himself down to the base of his dick.

He bottoms out, softly pressing his balls against her asshole, and sighs. Then, he hooks his arms around her knees and starts violently fucking her, slapping his balls against her pert ass and clapping his hips against her slender thighs. She moans loudly and bites the side of her finger to suppress them, but it’s futile. Richard removes one hand from her knees and pulls her finger away from her mouth. He pops it into his own mouth, slathering it with saliva in a show of dominance, and pins her arm down to the side when he’s finished.

He locks eyes with her, and she finds his gaze so encapsulating that she simply can’t look away. “Don’t try to hide it. She hid it and look where it got her,” he says, gesturing to Basil’s look of depraved relief.

“I-I’m not hiding anything…” the long-haired brunette stammers, her perky, B-cup breasts jostling back and forth as he claps his hips against hers.

“Liar! Do you feel guilty about fucking another man when your husband is dead?!”

“D-Don’t...Don’t bring him up…” her voice cracks.

“Answer me!”

She pauses for a moment, her mind swirling with thoughts, before loudly admitting “No! I don’t feel guilty! Not anymore!”

“Who’s better at plowing your cunt; your husband or a man half his age?!”

“You! You are! You’re better at sex than my husband ever was! Now please, cum inside me and make me yours!”

This is exactly what Richard wanted to hear. He bottoms out one final time inside of her and explodes, depositing another hot load into her pussy. Lime’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she locks her legs around his hips, her mind completely giving in to lust and primal desire as she cums her brains out.

When both of their orgasms pass, he pulls out and collapses on the bed right in between her and Basil. The blonde farmer lazily traces a finger along his toned abdomen, a wide grin decorating her face.

“See, girls? Aren’t things so much more fun when you just give in?” Campanula asks, circling around and laying her thick body on top of him.

“Uh-huh…” the other two respond dreamily. Richard wraps his arms around the recently-conquered blonde and brunette while Campanula seals her lips around his cock and starts giving him a cleanup blowjob. He lets out a contented sigh, knowing that he won’t have any libido left in him for a long time once this night is over.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
